Enchanted
by IndigoBlue Violet
Summary: Because there's nothing called a 'happily ever after'. A series of various one-shots, following the lives of all the Konoha-11 ninjas. post-699.
1. Homework

**(A/N): I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be called SasuSaku. XD**

**I'm thinking about making series of one-shots/drabbles. Mostly SasuSaku, but other couples as well. So tell me if I should continue or just shut up. XD**

* * *

><p>Title: Homework<p>

Summary: Just his daughter's homework. How tough would it be?

Characters: SasuSaku, Sarada

Genre: Humor/Family

* * *

><p>"Mama?" The raven-haired girl called out from her room.<p>

Heavy footsteps echoed the corridor as they made their way to the little girl's room.

"Mama's not home." Sarada turned around to see her father standing at the door. "You need something?"

"I was just doing my homework but I couldn't solve this question. Will you help me?" She smiled as she held her book towards him.

The Uchiha patriarch walked towards his daughter, taking the said book in his hand. Sarada pointed out the said question and Sasuke began to read it silently.

'_Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of the shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated at the top of a tree 7 meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned to points D, E and F. Also, derive the farthest possible range of the shuriken.'_

The room fell silent.

_What kind of homework was this?_

If it would have been any other person, they would have stood there, gaping at the book. But this was Sasuke! He knew better than to show his emotions. _And his embarrassment._

Sasuke closed the book and gently kept it on the study table.

"Let's go get some ice-cream."

Sarada frowned at his unexpected comment. "Ice-cream? Mama will scold us." She retorted.

Sasuke picked up his princess in his arms as they both left the room and made their way to the main door.

"Hn. Don't worry."

'_Crisis averted.'_

* * *

><p>It was late evening as Sasuke was roaming aimlessly in the corridors of his house. Reaching his daughter's room, he casually looked in to find his wife seated beside their princess, helping her out with the previous homework.<p>

"-and then substitute this in equation 4. Now, what's the angle for maximum velocity?"

"45." Sarada exclaimed.

"That's right. So putting theta as 45, and using velocity-" Sakura continued.

Sasuke glared at the sight. He knew Sakura was better than him in certain aspects, namely- intelligence and chakra control…

_And well, emotions too. But that was a different story._

…but that didn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach that formed every time when his daughter called for Sakura instead of him.

Maybe, he was jealous.

_No! He was an Uchiha. And Uchihas are NEVER jealous._

_-especially of their own wives!_

Groaning, he turned around and made his way towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" Jade eyes were full of concern as they searched his onyx ones.<p>

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?" Her hand slowly rubbed over his shoulders as she felt his muscles relax under them.

"Aa."

The room was silent for a while as she continued moving her hands over him lazily.

"How did Shino become the instructor at the academy?" The question hung in the air for a long time before Sakura finally decided to answer it.

Knowing her husband, she figured it would be better if she ignored the underlying reason for his twisted questions and simply answer them.

"He took the exam. You know, studied, read books, gave the exam and passed." She said.

_Aa. Books._

"Let's sleep. I'm tired." Sasuke unexpectedly pulled her onto their bed. She was about to retort when he pulled her closer to him and cuddled with her. Sakura just smiled at him before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The pink haired kunoichi woke up to an empty bed beside her. It was roughly past midnight and it was highly unlikely for Sasuke to be out of the bed at this hour.<p>

Clutching a kunai in her hand, she got up and walked in the direction of the door. Reaching the corridors, she saw a dim light escaping their study. Sakura decided to investigate it as she walked in the direction of the said room. Reaching there, the kunoichi peeped inside the room only to see-

"Sasuke-kun?"

The said man just turned around, glaring at her for interrupting him.

"Sasuke-kun. What ARE you doing here?"

"Hn."

"Are those Sarada's books?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): This is based on the fact that my cousins have the EXACT same syllabus in their 5****th**** grade, what I had in MY 8****th**** grade.**

**P.S.- This isn't Sasuke hating his family. It's just that his jealousy outranks everything else.**


	2. I miss you

I miss you

Summary: Tenten talks to Neji.

Characters: NejiTen

Genre: Angst

* * *

><p>The chestnut haired ninja walked slowly on the deserted roads of Konoha. The sun was still sequestered by the eastern mountains, so the surroundings were still dark.<p>

_She preferred it that way._

Reaching the grave stone, she placed the flowers at the foot of the stone, next to some withered sunflowers.

"Hi." The kunai princess breathed.

"I see, Hinata visited yesterday." She said, eyeing the flowers. Tenten sat on the lush grass, looking at the inscriptions carved on the stone.

"She got engaged, you know." Tenten gave a tired smile. "I know she must have told you, but…" She didn't know why she was talking. She knew Neji couldn't possibly hear her. He never responded. She knew that. But that didn't stop her from visiting him every day.

"They've started rebuilding the village…" she looked down at the green dew-kissed blades. Her hands slowly feathered over them absentmindedly. She did not know why she was doing this. She would always sit here, stare down at the grass.

"Gai-sensei is still recovering." She said in a meek voice. "According to Tsunade-sama, the chances of him being a shinobi are negligible." Her voice was heavy with emotions as she mouthed every word. "Perhaps this really IS the end of our team." Her voice cracked as a film formed over her vision, her tears threatening to spill.

She looked up at the stone, her blurred vision showing her only a wash of grey. She knew she shouldn't cry, shouldn't show weakness. Yet, here she was, letting her walls down, crying... But it was alright, because she was with _him._ And that was all she needed.

"I…We miss you." Her tears spilled as she managed to breathe out her confession for the first time. "Lee… he's trying for… the ANBUs…" she choked, yet continued to talk to her _teammate._ "The other day… he told me he'll be the first ANBU… among the three of us" fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down.

She knew the bond Lee and Neji shared as rivals. She knew Lee always tried to be at-par with Neji; but that didn't bubble jealousy in him. He always respected Neji, and even after his death, Lee continued to look up to Neji as a respected rival. So, that day when Lee accidentally slipped out that sentence, Tenten was overwhelmed. _He said, -three of us; not two._

Lee and Tenten herself never brought up Neji's topic; but each of them knew the memories they held in their hearts together, along with the sad truth of his demise.

"Come back, Neji." Fresh tears rolled down her now-pink cheeks. She fisted a few blades of grass, pulling them out. She knew she was being unreasonable. She knew Neji could neither hear her, nor grant her wish. But that didn't stop her from hoping.

Flashes of their memories played in her mind. She reminisced about the time they spent together as a team. She remembered the annoying moments of Gai-sensei and Lee, which annoyed Neji and herself. Neji always considered her more mature than the other members of their team and preferred her company.

The sunlight gave an orange glow over the sky, bathing the fields golden. Tenten wiped her tears, looking at the rising sun. This had become a habit of hers. She would always come here at dawn and be with him until the sunrise. They would watch the sunrise _together._

"I miss you Neji. I miss you so much." She breathed out again, still wiping her tears away. Her mind was clouded with their memories. It hurt her so much, to the point where she was heartbroken. But it was alright, because it was for _him._

Tenten heard light footsteps behind her, as she wiped her eyes, trying to stop her tears. A familiar bandaged hand was placed on her shoulders.

"Let's go, Tenten." She heard him speak. She got up and turned around to look at the round-eyed man. "You shouldn't be late for the training. We wouldn't want that." Lee said in a warm tone.

_Neji wouldn't want that, too._

The bun-haired girl meekly smiled, as the duo started walking away from the grave. Turning around for the final time, she eyed the stone.

_Come back, Neji._

_I love you._


	3. Hot

**(A/N): I can't think of any plot for NaruHina. Never attempted pairings other than SasuSaku. **

* * *

><p>Hot<p>

Summary- Sakura decides to be a little naughty.

Characters- SasuSaku

Genre- Romance

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha flipped through the channels of television. It was a lazy summer afternoon and he had nothing better to do. After repeatedly pressing buttons for about ten minutes, he decided there was officially nothing good to watch. Pressing the power button, he got up from his leather recliner. Accidentally kicking his earlier discarded shirt, he walked towards the direction of his bedroom.<p>

Sakura Uchiha scrolled over the webpage on her laptop. She was currently sitting on her -_their_- bed and surfing the internet, just killing time. The emerald-eyed woman sat upright, placing the electronic device on her lap. Her back was facing the door, so she could not see the dark-haired shinobi walk into the said room.

An arm snaked around her waist as she felt her lover climb up the bed. She felt his hard chest press against her back as he inhaled the sweet scent of her pink tresses. With half-lidded eyes, he turned to look at the screen of her laptop, only to have them widened.

He stared wide-eyed at the screen, before furrowing his brows together in anger.

"Sakura." He growled. "Who is that?" His eyes were still fixed on the screen, glaring it.

"That's Grimmjow." Sakura just smiled at him.

On the screen was the image of a muscular man. His bluish-cyan spiked hair complemented his equally blue eyes. He wore a devious smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief and confidence; which were accentuated by the green lines below his eyes. He was wearing nothing but a jeans, showing off his abs and his well-developed pectoral muscles; as he leaned on the wall sexily.

Sasuke glared at the screen fierce enough to burn it with his gaze alone.

Why was _his _wife looking at _someone else's _pictures?

"_Why_ are you looking at _him?_" His voice was filled with anger.

Sakura just turned her head towards him, her lips centimeters away from his ear. She exhaled briefly, her breath caressing Sasuke's neck, ticking him. She opened her mouth, only to whisper her reply in his ear.

"Because he's _hot._" Her voice came out husky.

_This was __it__._

Sasuke let out an animalistic growl, which even he didn't know he was capable of. Picking up the device, he closed with one hand and place it on the table to the right.

Still in his arms, Sakura turned around to take her laptop back. "Hey! Give it back!" She scolded.

Climbing over his lap, she tried to stop him from placing her laptop out of her reach; leaning over him and pressing her chest onto his in the process.

Tightening his grip on her waist, he tried to stop her; but feeling her shift in his arms, he kept his other hand on her back, hugging her even more tightly to prevent her from squirming.

Their faces were inches apart now. Emerald eyes stared into the onyx ones which death-glared at her. The pink-haired lass gave him a naughty smirk, as she placed her hand on his bare-chest, slightly pushing him away from her, as his grip loosened over her.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun." Her smirk widened, as his glare subsided into a mixture of anger and confusion. "Are you jealous?" His eyes widened for a second, before narrowing again.

"Jealous because he's hotter than you?" His glare intensified at her confession.

Sasuke was angry. He was annoyed. But most importantly; yes, he was… _jealous. _He had never imagined his wife to even think this way, much less say it. Was this some kind of a weird fantasy of hers that he didn't know about?

Sakura ran a finger over his chest, still smirking at him. Sasuke glared at her, as he used one of her hand to catch her hand and stop her ministrations.

It was driving him crazy.

_She was driving him crazy._

Sakura leaned on him again, inching her face closer to his. She _knew _that she playing a dangerous game. She was playing with fire.

_But, it was nothing she couldn't handle._

Sasuke continued to gaze at her. Never had Sakura dominated him in anyway. So this new Sakura had him excited. He figured she was toying with him. Besides, she would _never_ look at anyone else other than him. He mentally scoffed.

Sasuke looked back at his wife intently. He watched her next move, mentally smirking at her intentions.

Sakura encircled her arms around his neck. Leaning forward, her lips almost touching his earlobe, she exhaled deliberately. Her hot breath caressed his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He subconsciously gripped the back of her top, before loosening it.

Her lips hovered over his ear for a little time before she decided to open her mouth and blow hot air over it making him flinch. Sakura chuckled lightly.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, her voice velvety smooth. She moved one of her hand through his midnight black spikes, softly pulling a fistful of his hair, earning a low grunt from him. "Sakura." He couldn't recognize his own voice.

Her ministrations were sending him over the edge. At first, it was amusing. But now, it was downright seductive… and sultry. He was finding it difficult to control himself.

"Mmm…" She responded, slowly descending over neck, kissing and sucking on his pulse.

_This was __really it__._

Within one swift motion, she found her back hit the soft bed. The raven-haired Uchiha was hovering over her. Her eyes widened with shock at his unexpected response.

"You wanted hot?" He groaned. "I'll give you hot." He descended over her, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I never wrote anything like this before. Is 'T' appropriate?**

**The ending was so abrupt.**

**Who else likes Grimmjow?**


	4. Proposal

**(A/N): I can't live without some OOC and CRACK. So here it is! I'm not happy with it, but whatever!**

* * *

><p>Proposal<p>

Summary: When Chouji decides to propose Karui, how will the Konoha ninjas help him?

Characters: ChoKarui, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Shino

Genre: Humor / Stupidity

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Guide:<p>

Sasuke, **Naruto**, _Chouji_, Shino, _**Kiba**_, _Sai_

* * *

><p><strong>So you're doing it today?<strong>

_Yes. _

**You're really, really proposing her today?**

_Yes, now shut up._

**_So you'll be going with a tie or a bow?_**

Hn. Bow is so lame.

**Shut up, Sasuke. Bow is so much better! I wore it in my marriage!**

**_Now that I think about it, you looked ridiculous in that bow! Let's go with the tie. _**

**WHY YOU ASSH-**

_Quit it, guys. I didn't even invite you here!_

**_Shino did. And I invited Naruto._**

**And I let Sasuke tag along.**

Hn.

**_More like –dragged along._**

**Whatever! He's my best fr-**

_Oh for God's sake, just shut up!_

**_Don't be angry, dude! We're here to help you._**

**Yeah. Help you propose Karui.**

Hn.

_I didn't even ASK for help! I just TOLD Shino to get the ring from the jewellers'!_

**Whatever… The damage is done.**

**_Yeah. Now take these clothes and go change. We'll be here._**

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

_._

_._

_._

When will Shikamaru be back, man? I'm tired of his bitching.

**I know, right. Only he knows how to handle him. They have this, like Ino-Shika-Cho bromance thing… something.**

**_Whatever. I can't believe he knocked a girl before I did._**

**Yeah. Apparently Karui's into fa-**

_I can hear you'll, you know. So don't you dare finish that sentence, Naruto._

** Uh... Haha... Fine.**

.

.

**_Hurry the fuck up, man. What's taking you so long?_**

_I… I look ridiculous._

No, you don't. It looks good. Just come out.

_Was that… Sasuke? …Showing compassion?_

**"…"**

**_"…"_**

**Uhh… We're ourselves shocked. Just come out now.**

_Ok._

**_There. See, I told you. It looks great._**

**And… the tie.**

"…"

**See. Perfect.**

**_Now let's comb your hair._**

_…I …I can do that, you know._

Yeah, Kiba. He can fucking do that, you know. I don't understand why you are both helping him so much.

**Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You're so naïve, man.**

"…"

**Listen, here's the plan. We help him with everything regarding his proposal. Then we fucking brainwash him into throwing a bigass grand bachelor party in Vegas.**

**_Yeah. Shikamaru must've even finished all the booking arrangements by now. All we gotta do is somehow get Chouji to pay a couple million yen. No big deal._**

_I… Wait, what?_

Really? ...Awesome!

_B…but …you …I …but …you …WHAT? _

**_Stop talking, Chouji. You're creeping me out._**

**Me too.**

**.**

_What's up, bitches._

**Hey, Sai!**

Hn.

**_Did you bring your electric shaver?_**

_Here you go, dog breath._

**"…"**

_"…"_

"…"

**_ HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU HOMOSEXUAL PERVERT-_**

**Kiba -**

**_I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I WILL TAKE THIS FUCKING SHAVER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS SO HAR-_**

**Oookayy… Calm down, Kiba. G-give me that. **

_I don't mind._

**_Mind what?_**

_You shoving it up my ass._

**_"…"_**

**"…"**

_"…"_

"…"

_I… I don't even know what to think._

…Me too.

**Umm… Sai… Could you… just, like, go away, please. Like, RIGHT NOW?**

_Sure, Dickless._

**_"…"_**

_"…"_

"…"

**…Just leave. T-take this shaver, Sasuke.**

Eww. This thing is filled with hair.

_Eeh?_

**"…"**

**_It's funny how all these hair are curly._**

_That's weird, right. Sai here has straight hair._

**…Are these really yours, Sai?**

_Yes, of course. That's how crotch hair are. I mean, everybody has curly hairs there, right? That's the universal fact._

**_"…"_**

**"…"**

"…"

_"…"_

_What, you don't believe me? Do you want me to show you? Wait, let me just pull dow-_

**Get out, Sai!**

_What? Did I say anyth- Hey, don't push me!_

*Slam*

_Thank god!_

**_Throw that thing in the dustbin, man! Don't even touch it._**

**Sasuke, just burn the goddamn thing!**

Amaterasu!

_Oh fuck, you're burning the carpet!_

**_Forget it! Just BURN the fucking thing down._**

.

.

There. All done.

**Huff…!**

_…Did all this really just happen?_

**_I wish I could say no._**

_Umm… You know, guys…_

**What happened, Chouji?**

_I was thinking… that maybe even you guys should leave and let me handle everything._

Nonsense! We'll be here until the end. We're doing this for Vega- Hmpff!

**_FOR YOU! We're doing this for you. Right, Sasuke?_**

Hn.

**Forget them, Chouji. Let's get you ready. Now where's your perfume bottle?**

**_He's not a girl, Naruto. Men don't own a fucking perfume bottle._**

**Yes, they do! I have one! And so does Sasuke!**

…I don't know what you're talking about.

**Don'cha lie, Sasuke! I have seen one in your house!**

It is not mine. Hn.

**Then whose is it? Is it _Sakura's?_**

What? No-

**Oh come on, Sasuke. Everybody knows you're doing her.**

Wha- Who said that?

**Everybody knows! Ya scared, Sasuke? Are you too much of a pussy to accept that you're pounding Sakura's pu-**

**_OK! We're straying too much off topic here. Let's get back to Chouji, shall we?_**

_Actually, I was quite enjoying that._

Yeah, me too.

**SHINO? **

HOLY FUCK! HE SCARED ME!

**_Hey buddy. When did you come?_**

Just before Naruto yelling about perfume and accusing Sasuke of pounding Sakura's pus-

**_OK! I don't want to hear that twice. For God's sake, JUST SHUT UP YOU GUYS._**

_You don't have to be a bitch, you know._

**_Grrr… Fine! Let's get back to work._**

**…What about the perfume?**

**_Forget the goddamn perfume, Naruto!_**

Stop that, guys! No fighting… No fighting!

Shakira, Shakira!

**_"…"_**

"…"

**_"…"_**

**"…"**

What? It's a classic.

**Ehh…**

_A-Anyways, I have some deo on that shelf, if you want._

**_Oh, thank god! Naruto, could you get that?_**

**Yeah, sure.**

_Did you bring the ring, Shino?_

Ah, yes. Here it is.

.

It's so beautiful.

_…Thank you, Sasuke._

No, really! It is like a molten drop of a star sent directly from the heaven.

**_Umm… Yeah…_**

**HEY, THERE ARE TWO SPRAY CANS! WHCH ONE IS IT?**

_GET THE RIGHT ONE!_

Hey Chouji, why don't you shave? Get a French or something?

_I…_

**_…We don't have a shaver._**

Who needs a shaver when you have THIS.

…a kunai?

Yup! Now get back, bitches. Watch the PRO.

_I… Can I pass out?_

"…"

**_"…"_**

.

**Hey, I'm bac- …Why is Shino straddling Chouji?**

Who knows?

**_Just hurry the fuck up, Shino._**

Chill, man. I'm done already.

**"…"**

"…"

**_"…"_**

_…Am I still alive?_

**HOLY FUCK, MAN! YOU LOOK AWESOME!**

Yeah, that looks great.

**_Damn, Shino. I never knew you could be a fashionista! I could've saved all the money I spent on the barber all these years._**

…Maybe that's why I didn't tell you.

**_HEY! _**

**Before I forget, lemme just spray this real quick.**

**.**

**.**

_FUCK, MY EYES! MY EYES BURN!_

AAHK-

WHAT THE FUCK, NARUTO! THAT'S BUG SPRAY.

**NOT MY FAULT! HE TOLD ME TO GET THIS CAN!**

_THE DEO WAS ON THE RIGHT, YOU FOOL!_

AKKHH-

**THIS IS THE RIGHT, RIGHT?**

**_THAT'S YOUR LEFT HAND! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, NARUTO!_**

**HEY! Kakashi-sensei told me that your right hand is the one you masturbate with.**

"…"

**_"…"_**

_"…"_

KKKHHH-

…And that's how you remembered it?

**Well, yeah. I mean, I was just 12 back then and-**

**_SHUT UP NARUTO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!_**

KKAAAAHHHH-

**You alright, Shino?**

_OF COURSE HE ISN'T!_

**_IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BUG SPRAY._**

**HEY! IT'S NOT MINE, OK? I MEAN WHY DOES CHOUJI EVEN HAVE A BUG SPRAY HERE?**

_BECAUSE I'M NOT A FUCKING SHINO!_

VOHAAAAAK-

**"…"**

_"…"_

"…"

**_"…"_**

Ah… I feel so much better.

_Did he really just throw up on me?_

You bet.

**_Along with all his dead bugs, too._**

That one's alive.

**…And that one.**

_OH GOD! OH GOD! JUST BURN ME, SASUKE! KILL ME!_

NO! Then who's gonna take us to Vega-Hmpff!

**_We're gonna get you cleaned up, Chouji! Don't you worry!_**

* * *

><p><span>Get down, Naruto! They might see us!<span>

**We're in a fucking bush! Who looks at a bush?**

**_Be quiet, assholes! I'm trying to listen here._**

Why are we even here?

**_We have to make sure he proposes today. That damn Shikamaru keeps on calling me!_**

NARUTO! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT!

**HEY! It wasn't me!**

_Umm… Sorry…_

**_SAI! Not you again!_**

_So what's going on? What did I miss?_

**Not much. They're still having dinner. **

OH! OH! I think he's going at it!

**_Cue... Drumroll!_**

**Wait for it…**

_And she said YES!_

**WOHOO!**

**_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto, Where's my shaver?_


End file.
